


The Andersons: Bits and Pieces

by deepfriedshortpeople (SerendipitousSong)



Series: The Andersons [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags in Chapter Notes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post Peaceful-Good Ending, Prequel, Snippets, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousSong/pseuds/deepfriedshortpeople
Summary: "To build a castle, we need the bricks."Aka a collection of snippets, backstory, and outtakes from the main story. Because apparently my muses for TFP and Detroit are the only ones alive these days to keep me afloat.





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> No betas we die like men yeet
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Implied domestic abuse, mentioned cheating, descriptions of injury due to domestic abuse, and sWeAriNg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years ago he might have walked on by. But seeing her here suddenly, no explanations and beaten to a pulp...
> 
> He just can't walk away.

“Hank? Is that you?”

Hank froze at the sound of a nasally female voice. Why did he have to meet her  _ right now _ , after all the fuckshit he's been through? In the middle of the goddamn lobby of this goddamn precinct in the middle of the fuckin’ night! Sudden memories of soft skin like walnut wood, sloppy kisses, and hotel rooms, skid through his mind.

But, he supposed life just couldn't give him a break. He turned around slowly, hoping the stench of alcohol and body odor wasn't that terrible today. His hair was a greasy, limp lost cause and his clothing?  _ Jesus. _

“Hey, Barbara. How's it goin’?

She stared at him. And stared at him. Took in his slumped shoulders and obviously shitfaced stumble.

And he took in the  _ biggest, nastiest, blackest _ eye he had ever seen. Oh and don't forget the icepack she was holding against her broken nose.

_ “What in Christ’s name--” _

“You look like shit there, Lieutenant,” she managed to snark through the pain. Because there was no fucking way in hell she wasn't in pain.  _ Fuck _ , how many bruises could fit on one arm!?

“I know we haven't talked since... you know, but just give me the name of whoever it is I'm killing, okay?”

“It's nothing, I'll live. How’ve you been, Hank? You look like hell warmed over. How's Cole?”

Hank didn't dignify that with an answer. Logically, he knew she'd have no idea what happened two years ago since she'd been in fucking Spain for fifteen years. Emotionally, fuck you Barbara.

“Having a fucking picnic, unlike some people! What's that asswipe’s name again? Oscar? Ozzy?” he tried to remember.

“Odin.”

“What an asshole name for an asshole guy.”

Barb just looked away. That fucked with him more than the state she was in. Barb had always been confrontational, bold, ready to fight back. This shit? This “hands on her lap, quiet and demure” number was distinctly  _ Not Barbara _ .

He changed approach. Sitting beside her in an empty chair, ignoring all the eyes they'd attracted, he reached for her hand. She didn't flinch away and  _ by God _ , was that relief?

“You need anything?”

“Hank, you should go to work--”

“To hell with work. I'm gonna sit here right beside you until it's time to get up, and then I'm following you around this whole damn building until they send you home or whatever! Right here, right next you to. Because you need that shit, that nice supportive ass shit because let's be honest here,” he weaved his fingers through hers. “I'm your friend.”

Barb just turned even further, but not before he caught a glimpse of a shy smile. His heart may have started inching its way into his throat.

And she never let go of his hand.

  
  
  
  


They didn't see each other again for a whole year. Hank spent all three hundred sixty-five days wondering how she was doing and whether she'd want to meet up. And then he got wrapped up in a fucking android revolution, pulled into some sticky politics involving his deviant partner and the board, and once things finally settled down....

She texted him. Texted him like it was no big deal that they used to fuck fifteen years ago before she left for a man all the way in Europe. Like it was no big deal that Hank would walk his ass to this bridge down by the water and wonder if she'd care, were he to just  _ jump.  _ As if it was no big deal that she had cared enough once to know he'd had a son, but not enough to know his son was  _ fucking dead. _

He was angry.

But he was also still a little in love with her. So he texted her back.

She'd asked,  _ Why the hell do I see you on the news!? _

He replied,  _ Didn't I always say I was destined for greatness ;D _

She responded right away. At least she still had  _ that _ going for her.  _ Of course YOU get tangled all up in android revolutions and civil rights movements, lol. _

_ What can I say? I'm a man of many talents. _

_ I just thought you hated androids but obvi that has changed. Looks good on you i guess. _

He felt a swell in his chest at that. Looking good? Hell yeah! He'd take that, and anything else she decided to say about him.

_ But with that longass hair, you be lookin like an ancient hippie LMAOOOO _

And she was still a fucking troll. Goddamn, Hank was falling in love all over again.

(He didn't acknowledge the fact he'd never fallen  _ out _ of love in the first place.)


	2. Wedding: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting married and no one has any alcohol in their blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline? What timeline? Time is wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff
> 
> Chapter Warnings: ??? Swearing maybe?? and Sexy Times Humor™ because apparently I can't write DBH without a gallon bag of Sex

Hank showed up sober to his own wedding, a surprise even to himself.

Not many people even attended anyways. Hank was an only child of only children. No aunts or uncles or cousins or even friends (except Jeffrey and Connor, who stood in as his groomsmen.) Most of the pews were filled with folks from the precinct, only there out of obligation or to kiss up to Jeffrey. Travis was the ring bearer and Theresa agreed to throw some flower petals on the floor in front of his bride.

But Barb had no one. No family at all or friends who still cared. She walked down the aisle alone, chin up defiantly. Good ole Barb. Hank bet she was mentally throwing up her middle finger at the world for allowing her wedding to suck this badly. It made his heart clench to think that she might feel that way, that the love of his life was dissatisfied with anything at all on her special day.

But then she winked at him hotly from halfway down the aisle and Hank knew she was fine.

“Can she  _ not _ do the bedroom time wink right now?” whispered Travis. “It's wedding time.”

Hank and the priest choked, and Jeffrey had a vein in his neck. At six years old, Travis still had not mastered the art of holding one's tongue.

“Can it, baby face. Let us have our moment.”

“ _ The rest of your lives _ are gonna be moments! Can't I live in peace?

Hank grinned at his stepson-to-be. “Hell no.”

“Hell yes.” Barb made it to the altar, and Theresa took the bouquet, primly straightening the long ass train dragging behind her. “What's up, babe?”

“Nothing. Just getting married.”

“Oh. That's cool.”

The priest (Father Israel, who was probably the gayest priest Hank had ever met) snorted and waved away their conversation. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….”

  
  
  
  


“The bride and groom have written their own vows, and will now speak them to each other. Mister Anderson?”

Hank took his cue and pulled the little paper out of his sleeve. Clearing his throat he read, “Dear Barbara. I'm not that great at talking about my feelings, and I'm even worse at writing that shit down, so I hope this somehow makes sense to you.” He glanced up at her. She was smiling so wide that he couldn't fucking breathe. “Uh, well, we've known each other a long while, and even when our relationship was at its worst, I never stopped loving you. You're my first love, and I will always remember the day I realized you're--” his voice cracked and  _ holy shit was he crying _ ?

“When I realized you're my  _ everything _ . You're a healing presence in my life, a source of stability and peace and strength. You, you make me,” he took a shaky breath, focusing on the paper. “You make me determined to be a better man, to be a good father for the kids, and to be a great cop. I promise to cherish you, protect you -- even though you can do that by yourself -- and listen to what your heart says. Because…” he reached for her hand and just held it to his thundering heart. “Because I love you.”

He looked Barb in the eyes and found them glistening with unshed tears.  _ Pretty _ , he thought.

“Connor helped me with some of the words.”

That got a laugh out of many of the guests.

“And Miss del Torres?”

Barb reached into her cleavage and whipped out her vows. Hank ignored the tug in his pelvis.

“Dear Hank. From the day we met, you have been a goddamn thorn in my side! You're obnoxious, grouchy, and somewhat thick-skulled. You have a temper, you drank a lot, and you have a mouth like a fucking sailor.”

Some officers were laughing in the pews. The priest seemed in awe of her audacity, and Travis just looked embarrassed. Hank was riveted by her voice, though, simply because it was  _ Barb _ .

“But under all of that, the real you is inconceivably kind. You always went out of your way to brighten my day, even if you felt like absolute shit. In my darkest moments, you are my light; in my highest highs and lowest lows, I know I can count on you to have my back. You bring comfort and healing to my life too, and you are getting the hang of fathering my wacko son--”

“MOM!”

“You're an encouragement to me that I can live life to the fullest and with someone I love by my side, and I promise to love and cherish you, and never leave your side again.” At the last piece, their eyes met in an understanding only they knew the full extent of. “I love you.”

Hank was crying. So was Barb and Connor and Jeffrey and everyone, really. Even Reed was trying to wipe a single tear without anyone noticing. Travis just kept looking embarrassed, the twerp.

“Nothing more beautiful than words from the heart. Can we have the rings, please?” The priest moved the ceremony along, Hank and Barbara exchanging rings and holding hands. “Now, in the sight of God and before family and friends, I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife! You may kiss the br--  _ oh!” _

Hank picked up his new wife and spun her around once, placing her on her feet just to smash his mouth against hers. She responded in kind, biting his bottom lip as the crowd went wild at the display. Her hands went into his hair and fucking  _ pulled _ , and Hank was sure he died and was resurrected in those four seconds of bliss. Her lipstick was no doubt transferring but what the hell? He just married the love of his life!

“Breathe!” Travis yelled. “Take a breath!”

They did, and Hank might have put his hands on her booty as they turned to face the “congregation” in the church. They were jumping and yelling and wolf whistling at them and Hank felt so damn happy that he forgot he had ever been sad.

He was glad he showed up sober, because now he'd remember this moment forever.


End file.
